If I never knew you
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Jazmine tries to write her feelings towards Huey by letter but can't seem to do it. Can a song do the trick?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello out there. I'm princesslady and here is my first boondocks fanfiction. Please read and enjoy. I personally feel as if it sucks, but hey, I am trying.  
**

**If I never knew you**

**By: **

**Princesslady**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boondocks or any of its affiliates.**

Her eyes darted back and forth between images of him and her scribbled on paper; filled with both deepest thoughts and random doodles of non-important issues. His eyes, on the contrary, stayed glued on his paper, not daring to look up for anything.

Her heart fluttered and her palms sweated. She was nervous and that disabled her to know how to put her emotions into words. She planned to express her true feelings to the elder Freeman brother by letter; but by the way things were going, she wasn't going to get that finished.

Her pencil was on her right and her pen was on her left. Her eraser in front and her white-out ™ next to it. She was prepared and ready to write, but her mind and emotions wouldn't let her. It was as if her emotions controlled her every movement. She couldn't even grasp her wooden sword without thinking twice about what the boy's reaction would be. _Would he laugh? Look at her dumbfounded? Admit his feelings to her? Forget he ever read it?_ These questions and more filled her mind to capacity as she began to sweat.

Each drop made a wet mark on the page, smudging the random ink laid across the white and blue lined paper. It only made her even more nervous as her heart jumped a beat. First it was one, than two, than three. It felt like she was going to have a massive heart attack any second and it was all courtesy of the handsome looking Freeman sitting four desks away from her.

Finally finding the courage to begin her mission of impossible, the bell rang and students arose from their seats and began to file out the door; including the revolutionary Freeman brother. Another chance wasted by her anxieties and nervousness that she couldn't help but sigh to as her petite form sank down further into her chair. She was beating herself up inside and wished she had gone through with the letter. It wasn't that hard, or didn't seem that hard when she concocted it in the confinements of her brain the other night. It was a simple stroke of a pencil expressing a girl's deepest regards towards a man she was in love with. If it was so easy, the question she still couldn't answer to herself was, "Why couldn't I do it?"

**A/N: Here is the Prologue. I know it's nothing exciting but it will pick up later in chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Why thank you for the kind comments of everyone from the Boondocks fanfiction section. I understand you all want to know their ages, but I believe that a story should provide all its answers. So feel free to read and enjoy. **

_**Dear my dearest Huey…No, that won't work. How about…Dear Huey Freeman…No too formal….How about….Dear Huey….Too traditional. Shit! How am I supposed to write a letter if I can't start it off right?**_

"Sup Jazzy."

Anger suddenly turned to surprise as thoughts that once gathered were lost. Her brows wrinkled together in frustration and her fists balled together in sudden risen irritation. She had always hated it when her friend did that.

"Jazzy?"

"Yes Cindy?" she replied with annoyance hidden in the mists of her soft yet firm voice; not even trying to hide it from her appalled blonde friend, "what is it?"

"Well damn." She smacked her lips and rolled her colored orbs, "SO-RRY for fucking with the evil Bitch dis mornin'"

"You know I hate when you sneak up on me. It scares me."

"Scares you? All I said was hi jazzy. Nuttin' wrong wit dat right?"

The orange puff girl shook her head slowly as a light sigh escaped her lips and filled the air. "Sorry Cindy, I was just deep in thought about what I planned to do next period."

The blonde cracked a slight grin at the, now, blushing girl while letting out a chuckle. "What might that be?"

A pigment of red shaded the mulatto girl's cheeks as her eyes began to glaze over with nervousness. In a feeble attempt to hide her embarrassment from her pig-tailed friend, she tried to cover her hues with the arms of her pink sweater. It didn't work though. Cindy knew it was just a way to get her attention off the girl's shaded cheeks. It wasn't going to work.

"Jaz?"

"Hm?" her whispered response rang out lowly through the fabric of her sweater.

"What were you planning to do?"

She shook her head "No" and flashed a fake smile. "Nothing. Never mind. It's stupid."

"What's stupid?"

"What I was going to do." She breathed out, " Don't worry about it."

"But I want to worry about it."

"Why?"

"Because your cheeks are burning with embarrassment and you are trying to hide something."

"No I'm not."

Cindy's eye brow arched up in question as her slender arms folded over her blossoming assets. She didn't believe the mixed female for a minute. "Jazmine."

"I'm serious."

"Jazmine."

"I'm totally serious."

"Jazmine."

"STOP PATRONIZING ME!" The girl yelled under pressure, not able to keep her cool any longer due to the intense interrogation by the pig-tailed girl. "I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Cindy laughed. "So just tell me already."

"Tell you what?" came a soft voice from behind the two girls; startling them both, "I want to know."

"Sup Ana. Just trying to get little Miss Jazmine here to tell me what she was going to do next period." Cindy replied as she moved past Jazmine and hugged the girl.

Coming from a family with eight children, her being the oldest, all from Mexico; Ana was an abnormally short, 4'9, teenage girl with abnormally long brown hair. She was sixteen years of age but had the body of a twenty-one year old woman. With a personality of a bubbly twelve year old, Ana was well liked by everyone and anyone. She had the smile that could lighten up a room and a laugh that could brighten up anyone's day. Her face resembled an angelic angel as her voice matched a thousand harps playing. Smooth and beautiful. Kind and full of tranquility. All those descriptions and more could be used to describe the proud Latina in any shape, way, form, or fashion.

"Ah chica, you don't know?"

"No, do you?"

The Hispanic female nodded as she slid an arm around the blushing girl's neck; trying to console her obvious uneasiness. "Yes. In fact, Jazzy called me yesterday and asked for my advice."

"Not me? Oh Jazmine I feel so hurt now!"

"Calm down chica!" she laughed, "It was just because I am such a great poet and little Miss Jazmine needed my expertise on writing a letter of _love."_

Eyes began to sparkle as realization hit hard on the blonde haired girl. She didn't know why she didn't see it before and scolded herself for being so blind. She was supposed to be the smart one. "YOU'RE WRITING A LETTER TO HUEY!"

"Shhhhhh!" Jazmine tried to quiet, "Do you want to tell the whole school?"

"Let's see……DOY!"

She mentally slapped herself and moved closer to her locker. "Look, just be quiet. I don't want word getting out that I will write him a letter."

"Why?"

"Yea Chica, why? You two would be cute together and if he finds out you are writing a letter, you won't have to put much in it."

"That logic is SO off Ana." Cindy sighed, "Even for you."

"Well damn. Don't bring me down. Shit."

"Guys!" attention was suddenly back on her as the two sets of eyes read silent apologies, "Back to me please. Now anyway, I want my letter to be a surprise."

The Hispanic teen laughed heartily as Jazmine colored orbs read anger as her temper flared. She didn't see why she was so amusing at the moment.

"What's so funny?" she asked with irritation.

"Sorry chica, but you really need to drop the secrecy shit. I mean chica think. You share a locker with RILEY Freeman. He's bound to find out what you doin'."

_**I forgot about him! UGH!**_

"One's of you bitches say Ri-Man's name?"

_**Just in time I see.**_

"Is that what you call yourself now? Ri-Man!?" Cindy turned around and shouted out towards the Sean John ™ shaded boy.

A fit of laughter erupted from the small semi-circle of girls. They thought it was funny that Riley changed his nick name every week to fit his current "ego", often known as mood by the younger Freeman.

"Keep laughin' ova' dere. I don' give a shit! Ya'll think my name is funny? Well Cindy is a white bitch's name! Now what hoe!?"

Said girl in question stopped her sideline giggles and eyed the boy roughly. "Well no shit Sherlock" she smacked her lips and rolled her eyes to display attitude, "I am white you dumb fuck."

"Bitch don't raise yo voice at me! I'll come ova dere and pimp slap yo bitch ass!"

"I dare you Riley! Come and put yo filthy hands on me!" Cindy shot back as her temper flared.

With that invitation, Riley walked up to the blonde haired girl and became fact-to-face with her ever so obvious attitude. "Try me if ya' want to bitch. I'll be sho' to back hand yo ass wit a quickness."

"Then do it RI-MAN!" She teased with a smile, "I thought you were goin' to hit me."

He smirked slyly as his hand became raised. His palm behind him and his back hand face forward. With a swift movement, his arm ran forward and his hand became only millimeters away from the soft cream colored cheeks on Cindy. With a loud clap of skin meting skin, gasps rang out through out the hallways as a yelp of pain echoed throughout.

"Now what Bitch!?"

"Damn Cindy!" Riley yelled out while holding his throbbing cheek, "You hit hard as a mother fucka'!"

"Well you never should have tried to hit me!"

"Bitch you asked for it."

"No I didn't asshole!

"Yes you did bitch don't fuckin' lie!"

"RILEY FREEMAN!"

"CINDY….CINDY….STOP FUCKIN' YELLIN'!"

"Why don't you both stop yelling and get to class."

Her eyes glazed over with excitement as her heart began to thump madly. Her love was finally here to bring the peace back. "Huey!" she squealed and hugged the boy tightly, "Finally. Riley and Cindy were yelling madly and getting on each other's nerves!"

"Jazmine?"

"Hm?"

"Get off me. You are stopping the blood from flowing through my arms."

"Oh" she blushed and backed away, "Sorry."

Ana giggled. "Que Pasa Huey."

"Hi Ana." Her turned to his cursing brother and slapped him upside his head, "Get your ass to class before you're late."

"Nigga I don' wanna go to mother fuckin' History. It's all borin' as fuck."

"It's only forty-five minutes of worthless facts of how the white man built this country when in fact it was the black men and women who shaped young America."

"Nigga, shut the fuck up!"

Another slap to the head came to Riley and another fit of laughter erupted from the semi-circle. Huey, though, hated the sounds of feminine giggle fits and felt that he had to leave immediately.

"Well, I catch ya'll later."

"Wait!" Jazmine pleaded as she grabbed her love's hand, blushing madly at the sight of her touching her crushes chocolate colored skin, "Please…..don't leave." Her eyes pleaded with hidden sadness, "I need your help."

"I have trig Jazmine. Y' know, the math procedures the white man made up to confuse everyone?"

She giggled. "I need your help in the library. I have a report on a famous black inventor for Black History month that's due next week and I thought that maybe…." She paused and blushed, inevitably looking at her grinning friends, who started to annoy her with their hard gazes, "……You could help me."

Huey raised an eyebrow at the crimson shaded girl. "You should do your own work."

"But I thought you might like to help me….seeing how much you love Black History."

"Jazmine..."

"Please?" she whined, "Just for a little while?"

Huey sighed and threw the burgundy colored book he once held in his hands at Riley to catch. Even though he would never admit it, he didn't like to see females whine and beg. It seemed degrading. "I can't stay long."

"Asshole! What the hell am I suppose ta' do wit' dis!?"

"Doy retard, read it!"

"You know what Cindy….."

"AY, AY, AY!" Ana screamed out, "Cállate, por favor y deja que los dos hablan! "

"WHAT!?" Cindy, Jazmine and Riley yelled out.

"She said shut up please and let me and Jazmine talk." Huey translated as he began to walk down the hall.

Jazmine silently swooned over her love's hidden ability to translate a second langage. She thought it only accented his intelligence even more.

Stopping from walking, Huey turned his head slightly and shot a look at Jazmine; silently asking "Are you coming or what?"

Taking this as a hint, the orange puffed girl quickly said bye to her friends, and Riley, and hurried to catch up to her "man".

* * *

**A/N: In case you all havent figured out there ages, Jazmine, Riley and Cindy are 15, Ana is 16, and Huey is 17. Thanks for reading. I know it's slow but it'll pick up next chappie. Thanks for the love guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for your supportive feedback and comments. I've been avoiding this story because I had writer's block. But now, I'm back and ready to continue with the story. And about the ages. I thought Huey was two years older than Jazmine. It turns out that he is two years older than Riley. My mistake. The correct ages as of now are:**

**Huey, Cindy and Jaz: 16 (although I prefer Huey older….I'll make him 17. Their birthdays can't be on the same date right?)**

**And riley and the rest of the character's ages are the same.**

**Last Note to Young Neil: Sorry, but I am not of any Hispanic decent. I am African-American. (A Nubian goddess if you will)**

**Now without any further ado, here is Chapter 3!**

The rough texture of the page lingered on a girl's finger as her colored eyes gazed at its wording. Information of what she needed to know was locked within its comprehension and she desperately needed to grasp it before her time ran out. She was already thirty minutes into her project and only had about ten left. That left only five minutes of spare time she had left to finish her "main" objective. She desperately wanted to pick up her pink pen while grabbing a sheet of paper and get to writing. But she knew she couldn't. Notes wouldn't write themselves, highlighters wouldn't highlight for her, and she definitely knew a report wasn't going to write itself. But neither was a love letter.

She took a brief moment to look up from her page to stare at the boy sitting across from her. He was reading a book, "_African Americans and the society of today_." It was typical for him to read something of that genre and it made the girl smile. Not a typical mile but the big "I'm in love" smile. The ones girl's get when they day dream about the guy they "wish" they could have. Jazmine was no exception.

Shaking her head erratically, trying to get back into focus, Jazmine went back to the wording on the page; once again reading and making side comments beside it. On mistake, she wrote Huey's name and scribbled tiny hearts around it. She didn't notice it at first because she was too lost in reading. Her delicate stroke of the pen, on the other hand, had its own agenda.

"Jazmine?"

Her thoughts came to a halt as she stopped reading to look up at the voices owner. It was Huey.

"Y-yea?"

"It's almost time to go. You finish yet?"

Jazmine quickly looked down at her notes and at her book, finally noticing her written declaration of love for Huey. With a blush of crimson flooding to her cheeks, she quickly erased her loves name from the book and closed it; once again making eye contact with the elder Freeman once finished. "Yea…I just need to do a bit more research online but I'll do that at home."

"Alright…" his reply was nonchalant and he began to gather is supplies to leave, "Well good luck on the project Jazmine."

"You're leaving?"

He nodded. "I missed Trig so I have to get the work I missed."

"But, I still need your help."

Huey sighed. "Jazmine…"

"Please!" she whined, desperately trying to get the boy to stay, "

"Jazmine don't whine. It makes you seem weak and defenseless."

The girl pouted slightly as she glazed her eyes over with the infamous puppy dog pout. She hoped it would work in order to get Huey to stay with her just a bit longer. But it back fired. Instead, it just made him raise his eye- brow and question her methods.

"You okay?"

"Yes…" she answered in a child's voice, "What makes you ask?"

"You look constipated."

Jazmine mentally slapped herself and let her head fall atop of the closed book she was just reading. "I'm fine." She whispered through it exterior, "Never mind the look just…"

"HUEY FREEMAN!" a voice interrupted, "What you doing in here!?"

Jazmine shot up in a heart beat to the sound of her intrusion's voice. It was a female's voice that could only belong to one girl in the entire school. Ebony Whitmill. She was an exact duplicate of the elder Freeman brother only in female form. She was political, real, honest, a total feminist, and a down right proud African-American female. She was pretty cool people and was easy to get along with. Her personality was bright, she was funny and intelligent. She even had sass mixed in with class. But the Dubois girl didn't favor the "ebony" girl, when, usually, she liked anyone and everyone. It was all because of one main reason. She too wanted Huey.

"Hey Ebony" he greeted and gave her a small hug, "What's up?"

"Nothing much my brotha' just wonderin' what you doing in here."

"I was helping Jazmine out with her Black History report."

"Awww!" she squealed and smiled at the mulatto girl, earning a slight fake smile from her, "How cute. Little Jazzy needs help on her Black History."

"Yea I do." She shot back with a hint of attitude, "Now if you'll excuse Huey and I, we have to finish…"

"But it's _your _report. You have to do it. Huey was just helping. You don't need him as an anchor all the time Jazmine."

"I wasn't using him as one Ebony."

"Looks like it to me Jazz" she smiled, "That's what's wrong with black females today. They think they need a man to help them with every little thing."

Huey chuckled slightly. "Ebony, she really did need help. The girl didn't even know who George Washington Carver was."

"HEY!" Jazmine exclaimed to the fit of giggles she received suddenly from Ebony, "I did too! Huey why would you lie like that!?"

"Jazmine, you said he was the peanut man."

"HE MADE PEANUT BUTTER!"

"So that makes him the peanut man?" Ebony giggled out, "Oh, Jazmine, you cease to amaze me with your lack of knowledge about your race."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think? You're a smart girl, figure I out."

"You know what Ebony…"

"Ladies" Huey's voice rumbled through the airwaves and broke the sudden tension between the two, "Let's keep this civil and non-hostile."

Jazmine crossed her arms over her chest and began to mumble inaudibly. She hated it when he took her side. It was as if he didn't even take it into consideration to the fact that she started it all.

"Sorry Huey." Ebony sighed out.

"Yea….me too."

"Now you two apologize to each other."

"WHAT!?" They both cried out in unison, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Huey sighed as he began to massage his forehead. It was a way to relive the sudden stress build up. "Just do it."

"But she…"

"Jazmine."

"But…"

"Jazmine."

"BUT…"

"Jazmine!" he yelled out, "Just apologize so I can go."

The orange puffed hair girl was taken back slightly by the boy's sudden change in demeanor and took it was a hint to quickly shut up. She knew Huey was getting upset and was tired of the bickering she and Ebony were doing. But she felt he didn't have a right to yell at her. If he was going to yell at someone, it should have been Ebony.

"Sorry…Ebony."

"Sorry Ebony what?"

Jazmine cringed slightly at the girl's cockiness. "Sorry Ebony Whitmill."

"Sorry Ebony Whitmill what?"

"Ebony" Huey shot her his usual stoic and stern look, "Don't push it."

This time, it was her turn to be quiet and become timid. Jazmine liked it and laughed inwardly. "Sorry Huey and Sorry Jazmine."

"Good. Now that we go that done, I'm leaving."

"But Huey!" Jazmine and Ebony both called out in unison, earning nasty looks from one another.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"I wanted to do that too!" Jazmine countered.

"Ask me next period Ebony and you ask me at lunch Jazmine. I have to go." He paused and took out his sudden ringing cell phone, "I have to take this. Bye."

With silent farewell's to the sexy Freeman brother walking away, both girl's quickly looked at one another and gave each other deathly glares.

"See what you did!"

"I did nothing Ebony. You were being a biyotch."

"Oh shut up white girl and just say bitch you bitch."

"I am not a bitch!"

Ebony smirked and cocked her hips to the side. "You're right. You don't deserve the title bitch. You aren't black enough."

That struck a nerve and sent Jazmine back. It gave her memories of her elementary school years when the kids would make fun of her mixed complexion while deciding on whether or not calling her white girl was appropriate or not. .She couldn't help it that she was born in between and not one or the other. She, deep down, was just as black or white as any of the kids there. She even cried once because the harsh words thrown at her became too much. The children didn't realize it then, but the insults that were masked as jokes really took a toll on the mulatto girl's self esteem. Even with words of comfort and love from both her mother and father, she still couldn't get over it and decided to bottle it up so it could be forgotten. But Ebony struck that nerve she forgot she had and brought those painful memories and unresolved issues to surface. Issues and memories the mullato girl thought she resolved a long time ago.

"What…did you say?"

"I said you don't deserve the title of bitch because you aren't black enough."

"I am just as black as you are Ebony."

"Yea right." She scoffed, "You are only as black as your skin color."

"Coming from the bitch that is too damn dark to make fun of skin color."

Ebony gave Jazmine a surprised look at her sudden change of attitude, but didn't allow her amazement to show. "Don't get mad at me hoe." She shot back, trying to gain her composure back, "You're just mad because Huey wants me."

"No he doesn't! He wants a girl with class."

"Like you got some."

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Just stay away from my man!"

"Not if I get him first."

"Trust me, you won't"

Ebony grinned evilly as she turned around and began to walk away, with the loud ringing of the bell signaling to her that her next class was her destination. "We'll see Jazmine. Just know that Huey will be mine and all you'll be is second best. That's all your worth anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

"Stupid Ebony and Stupid Huey" a mulatto girl mumbled almost inaudibly to no one unparticular, "They make me both sick and…I just hate them both."

Another kick came towards the dented metal can lying in the middle of the lunchroom floor as audible sighs echoed through out area. The small soda can quickly sped across the freshly polished floor and rolled under a wooden table; to be forgotten and uncared about until the cleaning crew came to its rescue in order to put it out of its misery.

Another sigh of desperation rang through out the airwaves as peach colored hands ran through tangerine colored locks of hair, occasionally getting tangled within the untamed curls.

"Great! Now my hand is stuck in my dang on head!"

With a quick snatch, Jazmine freed her entangled hand and brushed the greasy residue left on it from the hair products embedded within. "I HATE THIS DAY!"

"Why?"

A slight jolt of electricity ran through the girl's body that caused a small yelp of terror to escape the girl's lips. She always hated it when people snuck up behind her and scared her. It irritated her to no end. With a low growl of sudden anger, she quickly spun around and became face to face with the proud Latina herself. "Ana!" she huffed out loudly, somewhat relieved and yet somewhat annoyed, "Don't do that!"

"Who you yellin' at chica?"

"You! Stop scaring me!"

"Girl" she stressed out the "I" in the word to let the mixed beauty know she was not feeling her current attitude, "You is lucky you my friend. I would have snatched yo nappy headed ass and put them bangs on you."

Jazmine sighed. "I'm sorry them alright? I'm just…not having the best day."

"Why not? You were fine this morning."

"Well things happen between mornings and now Ana."

The Latina rolled her eyes and fought back an urge to shank her attitude having friend with her spork. "Calm yourself down Jazzy. What happened?"

"Ebony is what happened!"

Ana grinned and let out a low chuckle. She had finally realized the root to her mulatto friend's quandary. "You have the Whitmill problem huh?"

Jazmine nodded her head erratically in response. "She is trying to get Huey!"

"Well she does like him."

Jazmine huffed loudly and began to stomp away towards the designated lunch table she and her friends usually sat at. "But I like him."

"The fight for him chica." The Latina sat down on the wooden bench next to her angry friend, "You known him longer."

"I know but Ebony…is…"

"A bitch?"

"YES!" the mulatto girl sighed as she let her head fall upon the shiny wooden table, "What am I going to do?"

"Get some advice."

"From whom?" her voice dripped of sorrow and desperation. It made Ana feel slightly depressed just by hearing it.

"That guy you know." She abruptly stopped to pull out a half eaten bag of Tortilla chips, beginning to smack and chew, "You know, the guy in the purple suit."

"Slick back!?" Ana nodded, "I can't call him."

"Why not?"

"He's a pimp! What is he going to possibly tell me?"

Ana shrugged slightly as her attention stayed on the baked corn chips before her "He knows females better than anyone."

"Soooo?"

The Latina sighed as she eyed the mixed girl annoyed. She was getting irritated by the fact that her friend wasn't getting her main point in the whole conversation. "Ask him what you should do."

"But…"

"If you won't call, I will."

"WHAT!?" The shriek filled the whole room as eyes fixated on the two females. For a moment, all attention was spotted on them and the flushed faces of both girls came to light .Everything from the pigment of pink shading their full cheeks to the light beads of sweat dripping down their faces were shown to the general public as the embarrassment displayed on their faces grew. Everything was brought to nothing lower than a whisper as eye brows and suspicion's heightened; the only thing that could possibly be running through the inquisitive student's minds was the questioning of the two girls sanity.

Moments later, the cafeteria was back to its normal state of chaos as the sudden out burst was now long forgotten. The tension, however, between the girls had not.

"Ummm" jasmine cleared her throat, "Back to our conversation."

"Call him."

"I can't"

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both." Jazmine said firmly, with bass in her tone.

Ana rolled her chocolate brown eyes while snatching the pink Hello Kitty ™ phone from the mulatto girl's backpack. "Well I'll call him."

"NO!" Jazmine shrieked out, attempting to grab the phone from the Latina's grasp, "Please don't!"

"Too late!"

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

"Uh, excuse me bitch but you needs ta get off my lap"

"Sorry baby." A thick woman with a German accent apologized with sincerity, "I just want to spend time with you." She was one of A pimp name slick back's main hoes and the one of the few females that brought in the most cash. Apparently, men love foreign women.

"That's what these paying niggas are for. Now get yo big ass off my lap! Circulation of blood needs to flow through my legs!"

The girl smacked her lips and hesitantly got up to walk away; cringing slightly at the sudden outburst of her pimp asking for a ham sandwich.

"Bitches now days" he tsked loudly as he picked up his sudden ringing purple and gold phone, "Yello?"

"**Slick back?"**

"A pimp name slick back!"

"**That's what I said."**

"No, you said slick back!"

"**What's the difference?"**

"Everything!" he yelled out, "You have to say the whole thing!"

"**So say slick back?"**

"Say a PIMP named SLICK BACK!"

Giggles cascade through the other side of the receiver. "**Okay, A PIMP named SLICK BACK, I need your help."**

"First off, who the fuck is this?"

"**Ana, Jazmine Dubois's friend."**

The purple suited pimp let out a hearty laugh and crossed his legs to get comfortable. He was going to enjoy this. "Tom's little bitch...I mean daughter?"

"**Yes."**

"What can I do for you?"

"**Jazmine likes Huey but another girl likes him and she wants to win him over. What should she do?"**

A pimp named slick back laughed. "What do I look like to you? Is this Maury? Montel? Is this Ask Jenny? BITCH, WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU!?"

"**Please, Jazmine needs advice from the great one."**

Slick back grinned a Cheshire grin as his current ego grew. "Well, in that case. I'll help the little nappy headed mixed bitch win the afro revolutionist nigga bitch."

"**Nigga Bitch?"**

"Oh I'm sorry, pardon my language. Bitch Nigga is what I mean to say."

"**Why do you call Huey a bitch nigga?"**

"Because the afro wearing Martin Luther King thinking I have a dream speech nigga thinks he's the next Obama."

"**He could be" **Ana stated, earning a nod from the pimp.

"That's true but not the point! The point is the boy is a bitch nigga. He thinks he's so calm and cool but really he's a bitch nigga. I mean c'mon and think about Annie."

"**Ana!" **corrected.

"What ever bitch it's a name! Now back to the explanation. Huey can't be classified as a nigga for two reasons. One, he don't act like a nigga. Two, he don't fuck like a nigga. Plain and simple."

"**Huey is probably a virgin."**

"EXACTLY! Doesn't fuck like a nigga! Real nigga fuck and look at they dick as they do it. Real niggas eat the pussy."

"**Some non-niggas eat pussy."**

"Little bitch little bitch" slick back sighed, "Don't you get it? Real niggas don't eat the pussy for you. We eat it for us!"

"**ANYWAY! Back on topic, advice for Jazmine?"**

"Oh yeah, helping the nappy head girl get some dick from the "revolutionary." He emphasized revolutionary with his index fingers, "My advice is to open them legs up and let the boy dive in!"

"**WHAT!" **A different female voice yelped out over the phone, "**How's that going to help me?"**

"Jazmine? That you?"

"**Yes Mr. Slick back sir."**

"A PIMP NAMED SLICK BACK! BITCH GET THE NAME RIGHT!"

"**Sorry. Now can you help?"**

"I said spred them wide! Damn can't you hear? I ain't no tape recorder you know!"

"**But…"**

"But nothing! Now I gotta go. Bitches need to be put out. Holla!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for not updating for over a month guys

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for over a month guys. I was thinking about discontinuing this story, but I think I'll continue it. Also, I didn't want Trigger Mike to lock me up in his dungeon. Scary place to be. Enjoy.**

"Before class ends for the day, I would like to review what we had just covered. The civil war was caused by tensions between the North and the South because of what Mr. Garrison?"

"Shit" a young man huffed out, obviously not being the least bit interested in the lesson at hand, "Like I know."

"You should. It's part of your history." He sighed, frustrated at the lack of cooperation, "And the fact that we JUST went over it gives you no excuse."

"It's your history too ass."

"I understand that but…"

"Oh shut up and teach" the boy shouted out, "You annoy me."

The middle aged white man sighed "You people…"

"You people?" interjected the same young man, "What you trying to say there WHITE boy?"

"Look, Mr. Garrison, I meant no disrespect…dawg." He threw up an east coast gang sign that earned himself a roomful of laughter from majority of its occupants, "You feel me?"

"Uhhh…."

"The civil war was caused by the issue of slavery Mr. Montgomery." A familiar male voice boomed out from the back section of the class, "Since slavery couldn't be resolved by the federal government- they wanted to be liked by the North and South-, the states felt as if they had every right to have a say on whether or not slavery should be legal in their proximity."

"Mr. Freeman…" the man beamed, "Good answer."

"Also," Huey went on in the same monotone voice he had used before, "Your impersonation of black culture is highly stereotypical. One, we do not say "Dawg" any longer. It has been replaced by shorty or my "Nigga". Two, it's the very contradiction of yourself when having to stereotype us "people" as this incoherent and inarticulate beings but also defend your plea as a sign of no "disrespect."

"Huey…I-I-I-I…"

"Lastly, judging by your loss of words as of now…" he abruptly stopped to close his text book, "I feel as if this lesson is over."

"Huey…I was trying to be down homie."

"No" The elder freeman's face still void of expression, "I am not your "homie", say to speak, and you are supposed to educating us, not trying to be our damn friends."

"Huey…"

"This conversation is over."

"Huey…"

"Over."

"Huey…"

"Over."

"But HUEY…"

"Didn't you hear the man!?" came another familiar voice, "He said over!"

"Mr. Garrison, I am sure we can all talk this out. It's all a big misunderstanding."

His plea was as void as his apology and the students surrounding him knew it just as well as he did. "GET HIM!"

"Can we talk this out!" the middle aged white man screamed out as he backed away from the sudden ambush of teenagers heading his way, "I have a wife and child!"

"NO!"

"Please!" His whine was similar to one of a school girl begging for cookies, "DON'T HURT ME!"

His cries of defeat were being ignored as swiftly as they were given. His students were not interested in hearing anything the man had to say to them at the moment. They were more concentrated on getting the man's wallet, car keys and any other valuable items he may have had on his person. They figured that since he was a white middle class citizen, he must've had at least one thing they could have traded in for a stack or two.

"Wow Huey…you sure told Kyle."

The boy's only reply was a slight shrug and a "humph".

"I thought it was brave of you."

"Brave?"

The girl nodded and scooted her seat closer to the boy. His overpowering masculine scent tingling her senses as she did so. He smelt so…good. "You stood up to the white man."

"Many people before me have done the same thing Ebony" he stopped to eye her closely; wondering why she had moved closer to him, "Is there any reason you…"

"Obama or Hilary?" the Nubian goddess before him cut off. She knew he was on his way to some kind of rant so she took it upon herself to end it before it began, "I say Hilary."

Instead of his usual stoic expression, the elder Freeman graced her presence with one that read repugnance. It was as if he had tasted something sour and the bad, tart-filled taste still lingered on his tongue. Ebony knew that this conversation would strike a nerve.

"Why Hilary?"

His question was out right and held no skepticism. She was really expecting the Elder Freeman to defend his obvious choice. "I say her because she is a woman and has more experience in the political scene. She was first lady you know."

"That means nothing Ebony and you know it." The girl could sense a debate emerging, "Obama may be new to the whole political scene but at least he carries a trait most politicians lack now days."

"What's that?"

"Honesty. He isn't afraid to say how he feels and will do it in the most professional yet realistic way possible."

"Oh please Huey, save the dramatics." She rolled her eyes, "Obama is totally not capable of running for office. He offended everyone with his war comment and not to mention the whole controversy with his preacher. Hilary said she wouldn't have dared had a man of such caliber be her preacher."

"Yeah, that may be true." The boy leaned back against his chair and folded his arms behind his head. His arrogance being a tad bit obvious, "But this is also coming from a woman who contradicts herself. How can she possibly bash a preacher for being open and honest when she defended her cheating husband? He got impeached for getting head underneath the podium, so she rather fend for infidelity than honesty?" Huey shot a smirk at Ebony, "What a president she should be."

Touché Huey Freeman. Touché indeed. "You have a point there."

"Of course I do, and just a heads up…" the boy stood up swiftly as the school bell rang through out the school, signaling that the period had ended and it was time to start the next, "When you want to debate about something-especially politics- have your facts straight and not biased."

A small smiled played on the girls lips as she, too, stood to leave. "Huey Freeman" she followed him out the classroom door, completely ignoring her injured History teacher lying on the floor, stripped of his clothing and valuables, "You cease to amaze me."

"As do you Ebony Whitmill." He too played a small sexy grin as he stopped walking and turned to face the young teen, "If you're interested, we can continue this debate after school at the Jamba House ™."

Inwardly, the young teen felt like screaming out for joy. She had been "unofficially" asked out on a date by her crush, Huey Freeman. Outwardly, she casually smiled and extended a freshly French manicured hand, shaking his masculine one. "I'll love to; as long as you pay for the smoothies and coffee cake we eat. I'm a bit low on the money aspect."

"One smoothie each and we share a single slice of coffee cake." He compromised, "Deal?'

The girl smiled and nodded swiftly, trying to hide the obvious blush that crept along her chocolate shaded cheeks. "See you after school."

With a silent farewell heading towards the female, Huey began to walk away towards his next hated class; Spanish. He really didn't see the need for such a lesson when Spanish speaking Natives were required to speak English when they became naturalized as citizens of the United States; but hey, he couldn't change everything at once.

With a larger smile gracing the girl's glossy painted lips, Ebony began to walk towards her next class, "accidentally" walking past the exiting lunch period student's. On her way, she brushed past certain tangerine locked female her Hispanic friend. "Accidentally." With the same smile still gracing her lips, she mouthed an inaudible hello to the girls as she went on her way; telling them both that she was hiding something. Something that had to deal with the Afro-centric Huey Freeman himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"That…"

"That…"

"Say it…"

"My daddy says it isn't lady like."

"SAY IT!"

"THAT SKUNK BAG!"

"Feel's good right."

The mullato girl nodded in between slight pants of frustration and anger. The pigmentation of her-once- fair cheeks had become similar to the coloration of the blood that coursed through her veins. The temper that flared throughout her very being had become as heightened as her blood pressure had swelled up in anger and irritation in the past few moments. Usually, the mixed beauty would have never allowed herself to become so frustrated and agitated by a single person; but this was an exception. Her nemesis of almost two years had taken it too far. She wasn't exactly sure what the chocolate brown kissed Ebony Whitmill had done exactly, but she was more than certain it had something to do with the revolutionary himself.

"I cannot believe that…."

"That what!?"

"WHORE!"

The Latina smiled. "You're finally getting it Jazzy baby." She extended a slender arm around the neck of the fuming Jazmine, "Nice girls always finish last. Ebony is direct and upfront. I say you need to go to war to get what you want."

"I don't know how to fight." An expression of embarrassment and shyness embellished the face of the mullato beauty. "I never learned."

A perplexed look was given by the Hispanic young woman as she searched her friend's eyes for any amount of truth she may have been hiding. She found none. "You can't fight Jazmine?"

She shook her head no as a reply, allowing her tangerine locks to swing side to side in response to her actions. "My daddy says fighting is never the answer. He says all battles should be handled with words and not fists."

Ana sighed. It was just like Tom to say some dumb shit like that. "This is an exception Jazmine. If you stand back, Ebony will have Huey in a matter of days; hours even if she decides to throw her V-card out at him."

"V-card?"

"Virginity?"

"Oh." Jazmine sighed in response, finally getting what the "V" in V-card meant. Ana knew right then and there that Jazmine had hung out in the suburbs far too long.

"Chica, you need to fight for your man."

"How? IF I FIGHT HER, I'LL GET CREAMED!"

Ana thought for a moment and suddenly remembered an important detail. "Follow your friend's advice."

"A pimp named Slick back?" Ana nodded and Jazmine repulsed, "NO WAY!"

"Why not!?"

"I'm no whore Ana." She abruptly stopped the conversation to enter the classroom of her next period teacher, "I won't downgrade myself for anyone."

"Giving up your virginity is not downgrading stupid." Ana sat down next to her friend, purposely ignoring the stares that were suddenly given by their fellow classmates for their tardiness and semi-personal conversation, "You plan to give it to Huey anyway."

"Doesn't mean I want to do it now."

"Jazmine, if you don't spread those legs, Huey will be with Ebony."

Silence rented the room and it occupants as the mullato girl in question began to go into deep thought. The thought of her giving herself away for a moment of love and tenderness didn't appeal to her in any shape or form; but she had to take the fact that it wasn't any random fuck with a Joe Shmoe, it was Huey Freeman. If she had to choose any male in the cosmos, she would have most definitely chose Huey Freeman. A man she had known since ten years of age. A man she had seen mature- when he really didn't need to for he was already wiser beyond his years- over the years. A man she had deeply become attached to on both an emotional and physical level. A man she had finally convinced herself that she was in love with.

The sound of a person clearing their throat echoed throughout the thickly silenced room as full attention became directed to the front of the room. "If you two late birds are done with your conversation, I think we should get on with class; wouldn't you agree Mrs. Dubious?" It was the Art teacher Mrs. Kimble. She may have been a sweet middle aged lady, but she didn't like to be interrupted during the middle of a lesson- focused on a subject pertaining more to sex than the art of the renaissance period- for some nonsense.

"Sorry Mrs. Kimble." Jazmine mumbled softly, "You may continue now."

The woman plastered a smile of satisfaction upon hr face as she became faced towards the black bored once again. "Now that I have Ms. Dubois' blessings, we can continue our lesson on the art of passion."

**Princessladyprincessladyprincesslady**

"There are two ways to say "Hello" in Spanish."

_Hola and Que Pasa are various examples. I know._

"Two examples would be "Hola" and "Que Pasa."

_No shit. _The Afro-centric sighed out of boredom. "So bored." He mumbled almost inaudibly as he gently laid his head down atop of the desk; bringing the hood of his jacket over his head- and afro- to shield his soon to be slumber. Half the class was already in the same position, so one more addition to the guild wouldn't hurt. Besides, Spanish wasn't the revolutionary's thing. He would have rather have taken Latin or Japanese, but certainly not Spanish. It was not the revolutionary's thing. This was the only class the elder Freeman didn't mind getting a failing grade in.

"Now here are the colors in Spanish." the teacher continued, "Rosa is what class?"

_Pink._

"It's pink!" she exclaimed out, since no one answered her question in the past few moments. She sighed, "Verde is what?"

_Green_

"Anyone?" she tried to get some amount of cooperation out of the students. "Verde? Verde? Verde?"

"Green!" Huey shouted out, finally having enough of her constant repetition.

The woman smiled. "Great job Huey. Now for the rest of class period." She paused to look at the clock, "All forty-minutes worth, do the assignment on page 345."

_Homework…if I feel up to it that is._

"If not finished, you know what it is."

Huey sighed and fixated his position in order to find himself comfortable. He was paying no amount of attention to the woman's reply and focused himself on trying to get in a forty minute nap; but before he could fully allow his mind to be at ease, his cell phone vibrated-signaling that he had received a text message. With a low groan, the young revolutionary pulled out the device and looked at the caller I.D. It was Jazmine. With a silent press of the green button placed on his phone, he opened the text.

_Hey Huey, Don't know if you're busy but I wanted to ask you something._

_What R you doing aftr skool?_

_Jazzy Pha A.K.A Winnie Pooh_

With a sigh, Huey brought up his phone for better access to the number/letter pad. Flipping up the top layer of his sidekick ™, he began to type.

_I'll be going with Ebony to the Jamba House for a smoothie and to discuss current events. Why?_

_The next Malcolm X extraordinaire. _

By clicking the "SEND" option on his phone, Huey sent the message to the phone of Jazmine. Not expecting to hear back from her for a couple of minutes, the elder Freeman resided his head back atop of the desk; only to bring it back up by the familiar vibration.

_Damn she types fast. _The boy opened the message.

_Oh. Can I come along? I know some current events. It'll be fun. PLZ!?_

_Jazzy Pha A.K.A Winnie Pooh_

He sighed and began to type again.

_Sure Jaz. Just don't say anything that would downgrade your intelligence._

_The next Malcolm X extraordinaire. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Ana, may I ask why the heck you thought this would be a good idea?"

"'Cuz Chica!" a small grin graced the Latina's well crafted face as her slender arm slinked around the neck of the Dubious girl. Apprehension could be detected from the orange puffed teen as hesitation came into play. "This guy knows all about guys and how they will react to flirting."

"But Ebony is tough cookies…"

"Don't say that again." Ana cut her off, ringing the metal doorbell that sang out "Ho's and Bitches" as a ringer. It was quite classy but yet fit the personality quite well. "Anyway, this guy knows his stuff and ALL about women. You told me yourself."

"HE'S A PIMP!"

"Like DUH!"

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Ana…"

"**WHO THE FUCK IS IT!?"**

"Ana and Jazmine, we come to seek the knowledge of the great Slick back himself." Ana shot a small wink in her friend's direction as the door opened. "They love compliments." she whispered in the girl's right ear, turning her attention to the leopard suited pimp himself, night cap equipped and two naked broads on each arm, standing in the door way.

"Little bitch, didn't I say it was A PIMP NAMED SLICK BACK?"

"Sorry Mr. Back."

"Who the fuck is that? Sounds like some Mr. Rogers character to me ho. better get the name right if you want some advice little bitch."

"Again, we are terribly sorry A pimp named slick back." She paused momentarily to see if she had stated his name wrong. No corrections were made. "But Jazmine here needs your help."

"Didn't I already give you advice?"

She nodded. "But I don't want to have sex yet. I am too young to do such things."

"Sex is good Jazmine, don't you know that?"

"I heard is also gives you STD's, Pregnancy, HIV/AIDS, Herpes, unusual discharge…." she became cut off.

"THAT'S ENOUGH BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? THIS AIN'T NO SCIENCE FAIR OF STD EMERGENCY!"

"She apologizes a pimp named slick back." Ana cut in, a feeble attempt to save her friend from any further embarrassment, "She is still a virgin and wishes to wait."

The man sighed and shook his head in disgust, his raven tendrils moving side to side along with his movements. "They still make those?"

"Do they still make what?" Jazmine asked dumbfounded.

"Shut Up Jazzy," Ana scolded, "I got this."

"Listen to the immigrant Jazmine. She is a grade "A" ho in training."

"Mr….I mean A pimp named slick back, can you please help us with this dilemma?"

"My services are not free you know Area."

"It's Ana" the Latina corrected, slightly annoyed that the man hadn't fully comprehended her name yet, "Not Area."

"Do I give a flyng fuck?"

A sigh escaped her lips as her temper flared. "Anyway, can you help us?"

"What's in it for me?"

Jazmine thought for a moment before snapping her fingers with an idea. "I'll allow you to observe my date with Huey this afternoon."

"Bitch, what the fuck do I look like watching some teens go out for a gathering?"

"A pimp named slick back..." Ana frowned and gave him her puppy dog eyes, a signature look she always used to get what she wanted. "Jazzy needs you. You are the only one qualified to give such advice."

A smile was brought to the man's face, his current ego becoming blantly obvious from the compliements. Ana's trick seemed to work. "Well..." he abruptly stopped to eyes both teens. "...Fine, but just because you're Tom's little ho."

"OH THANK YOU SLICKBACK SIR!" Jazmine rushed up to the suited pimp for a bear hug, "THANKS SO MUCH!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF!"

Ana pulled the puffed girl from off the raging male before he had a chance to strike. With a flip of his permed hair, he fixed his suit and signaled for one of his bitches to get the "tools". Apparently, this was going to be a LONG afternoon.

* * *

"First lesson: Learn to speak ho!" A perplexed look adorned the young girl's face as she carefully began to scribble notes in her pink plaid notebook, something she always found herself carrying around whenever she left home. The Pimp went on. "It is important that you master the art of speaking HO!"

"A pimp named Slick back?"

He sighed. "Yes?"

"What is speaking Ho?"

"IF YOU'LL LET ME TEACH, YOU'LL FIND OUT!"

Jazmine squeaked out in terror as she sunk deeper into her chair, nodding erratically in response as she carefully paid attention. "Sorry."

"Now pay attention." he whistled out a loud screeching sound and two ladies came in with nothing but thongs on. Jazmine tried to cover her eyes, but the pimp wouldn't let her. He forced her to watch. "These are my main bitches. Her name is Lashondra and that's Mary."

"Hello." they replied in unison.

"Now, they will speak the Ho talk that you must recite afterwards."

"Is it bad talk Mr. Slickback..."

"A PIMP NAMED SLICK BACK BITCH! ARE YOU DEAF!?"

"Sorry sir!" Jazmine got quiet again and directed her attention back on the lesson. She didn't want anymore of the pimp's outbursts.

"Now then, Repeat after the bitches. Ladies: "I will suck a good cock.""

"I will suck a good cock."

"Alright Jazzy, you say it."

The orange puffed girl shook her head no, causing the permed haired man to groan out in frustration. "I can't! I never sucked...penis."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SUCKING PENIS!? WHO DOES THAT!?"

"A pimp named..."

"Look little bitch, I know you're Tom's daughter but you have to say this or else your mixed ass is out of here!"

"Mr. SLICK BACK! PLEASE" Jazmine rushed up to pimp and began to hug his legs, a gesture that the young woman was, indeed, pleading for mercy. "I CAN'T LOSE HUEY!"

"You promise to say the correct words little bitch?" Jazmine nodded and the pimp laughed, kicking the young teen off of his long slender legs, fixing his suit once more. "Alright, say that you will suck a mean cock."

"I will suck a mean cock."

The pimp grinned and went on. "You like to take it doggy style."

"I LOVE to take it doggy style."

"A tea bag if three eighty-five."

"A tea bag from the front is three eighty-five, from the back, it's a solid four hundred." Jazmine blushed heavily from the vulgar escaping her lips, but managed to smile lightly at the fact that she complied with the pimp's request. She felt slightly proud.

Slickback chuckled and patted Jazmine atop of her puffed curled head. He was certainly pleased. "I'll be damned! You said it! Say one more thing and make it the nastiest you've ever said."

Jazmine thought for a moment and smiled, suddenly remembering a time when Ana had talked dirty to her boyfriend. If she recalled correctly, she said something similar to: "I want you to fuck me all ways and let me drink your cum."

"WHOAH!, SHE'S READY!" he pulled Jazmine off her knees, " Ladies, get the outfit, we're off to go on a date."

"But wasn't that only lesson one?"

"You are ready dear. Just ready."


End file.
